I want you call me baby
by YourNoona
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 4] ketika Byun Baekhyun seorang yang notabe nya anak baru jadi sasaran seorang Park Chanyeol, apa yang akan terjadi?akan kah Baekhyun jatuh cinta atau malah membencinya?/GAGAL SUMMARY/
1. Chapter 1

I want you call me baby

.

.

Author : Sanbaenim

Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : exo member

Genre : School life,Yaoi

Rated : T - M

.

.

.

Let's gooooo! (24 / 04 / 2015)

(WARNING)

Fanfic ini asli dari otak aku yang sering berkhayal,pure ga suka orang yang suka plagiat,judul ga nyambung sama cerita. jika ada kesamaan tempat,nama, gasuka aku,gasuka cerita aku,ga suka boylove/yaoi close aja ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kali namja cantik itu bersekolah,ya Byun Baekhyun namja yang merasa dirinya itu Badboy, sungguh aku tidak percaya. mengendarai mobil nya lebih tepatnya di kendarai oleh supir pribadinya. Saat di memasuki perkarangan sekolah dan melewati koridor dia merasa ada yang aneh.

'Sial, mengapa tidak ada yang menungguku seperti ala artis dengan yeoja yeoja yang berteriak histeri?'Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati sampai sampai dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawan arah dengan nya.

BRUKKKK

Bokong mulus Baekhyun yang kenyal dan juga sexy harus bertubrukan dengan ubin yang dingin sedingin es.

"Hngggg,yak! Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" Tuduh Baekhyun kepada sang pelaku karna merasa Baekhyun menjadi korban.

"Hey,tidak tau diri sekali! kau yang menabrak ku!" Katanya karna tak terima di tuduh seperti itu, dengan nada yang sangat ketus dan jangan lupa nada dingin yang sangat menusuk.

"Yak yak yak! apa-apaan kau eoh? bukan nya minta maaf malah menuduh seperti itu"

'Dia itu namja apa yeoja sih cerewet sekali' Kata si korban penuduhan "Hhh yasudah ayo bangun" Sembari mengulurkan tangan "Kau ini yeoja tetapi galak sekali"

"Hey jangan asal bicara, aku ini namja bodoh! Dan aku ini tampan,manly dan juga badboy tidak seperti kau!"

Tetapi 'sang korban' penuduhan mengubris perkataan namja atau yeoja gila itu dan beranggapan angin lalu, dia terlalu lelah bermasalah dengan namja jadi jadian seperti dia, tidak penting pikirnya. "YAK DASAR TIANG LISTRIK!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, dia masih berjalan mencari kelas baru nya XI-B. Ini sangat melelahkan karna sekolah ini besar bukan main.

'Apa aku bertanya saja ya?' Katanya dalam hati dan sangat kebetulan sekali ada seseorang ingin berpapasan dengan Baekhyun 'tapi aku kan cool masa menanyakan kelas kan tidak seru' lanjut gumamnya dan sepertinya tuhan berpihak padanya karna seseorang tersebut sedang menyapa Baekhyun.

"Anyeonghaseo, apa kah kau murid baru?" Kata seseorang tersebut tersenyum dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ya, kau siapa?" Kata Baekhyun dengan dingin.

Walaupun dia merasa sedikit terkejut tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu "Ah aku Kyungsoo panggil saja D.o, aku di suruh kepala sekolah untuk menjemput mu karna takut tersesat"

"Oh begitu" Katanya datar dan masih dengan nada dingin.

"Iya, nama mu siapa?"

"Byun Baekhyun, sudahlah bisa kau antar aku ke kelas?"

"Tentu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan ber iringan dengan suasana canggung yang sangat sangat membosan kan lebih tepat nya untuk Kyungsoo, ya dia memang tidak menyukai suasana canggung seperti ini dan dia memutuskan untuk memecahkan kecanggungan ini.

"Emm, Baekyun-ssi apa aku boleh tau kau pindahan dari sekolah mana?"

"Apa itu penting untuk mu?"

"Lumayan"

"Aku dari jepang dan kau tidak usah tau aku dari sekolah mana" Kata Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu ya"

"Omong omong apa kelas kita masih jauh?"

"Tidak kok itu ada di depan"

Setelah sampai di depan kelas Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu terlebih dahulu,Baekhyun mendahului Kyungsoo saat masuk entah lah Baekhyun lelah saat masuk ke sekolah ini.

Dengan asal Baekhyun duduk di meja paling belakang pojok. Saat Kyungsoo ingin menghampiri Baekhyun dia kaget setengah mati karna Baekhyun, telah duduk di tempat 'Monster sekolah' dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah panik.

"Aku hanya sedang duduk wae?" Kata Baekhyun aneh karna melihat wajah panik Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun pindah ketempat lain sa_" TRENGGG TRENGGG ucapan Kyunsoo terputus karna bunyi bel masuk. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat ada kim seongsaenim datang, 'Katakan selamat tinggal untuk keselamatan mu Baek' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru, mari kedepan Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Saat Baekhyun kedepan Kim Seongsaenim mengisyaratkan untuk memperkenal kan diri.

"Anyeonghaseo Byun Baekhyun imnida, Bangapta" Tersenyum dengan hangat, seisi kelas sangat membeku karna senyuman Baekhyun tersebut dan itu membuat Kyunsoo terkejut 'bukan nya dia itu dingin ya? apa karna tadi dia lelah?kenapa cepat sekali sikap nya berubah? sudahlah' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati dan detik itu juga seisi kelas tersadar dan berkata.

"AYEONGG BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Dengan sangat semangat para murid yang berada di kelas itu menyapa, setelah Baekhyun berterima kasih kepada dan dia kembali ke tempat duduk nya lagi, dia bingung apa dia tidak memiliki teman duduk di kelas? dia bergelut dengan pikiran nya tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ada namja masuk ke kelas yang baru saja merusak pemikiran nya itu.

Dan Baekhyun kaget bukan main saat melihat siapa namja adalah namja yang tadi pagi menabraknya atau lebih tepat ditabraknya sedang membukuk kepada Kim Seongsaenim dan masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri saat namja tadi pagi menatap nya dengan mata yang errrr tajam dan saat itu pula Baekhyun berpura pura tidak tau.

Namja tersebut duduk di sebelah 'sial,kenapa aku duduk dipojokan paling belakang pula aduh pabbo' kata Baekhyun sembari komat kamit layaknya dukun yang melihat itu sedikit melunak saat menatap namja jadi-jadian yang di temuinya pagi tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya namja yang lebih tinggi dengan nada dingin.

"Kau punya mata, pakai lah matamu dan lihat aku sedang apa!" Timbal yang lebih pendek dengan ketus.

"Sialan" Kata yang lebih tinggi 'tidak pernah ada yeoja maupun namja yang bersikap seperti ini kepada ku! ya mungkin hanya sahabat ku saja'

"Brengsek" Balas dari yang lebih pendek. Tanpa banyak kata namja tinggi itu langsung menyudutkan namja pendek itu ke tembok dan mengunci pergerakan si pendek

"Yak apa yang kau lakukakan" Kata Baekhyun

"Jangan berteriak atau kau dapat masalah dari ku"

"Kau kata aku takut pMhhhmppt_" Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tidak hanya mencium tetapi dia menghisap, melumat, mengemut bibir Baekhyun dan mengobrak abrikan mulut Baekhyun. Dan bisa dirasakan Chanyeol menyeringai nya dalam ciuman tersebut, 'shit mengapa bibir seorang namja seperti dia sangat manis?" Batin Chanyeol.

Dan beruntung Kim Seongsaenim sedang mencatat di papan tulis dan anak anak juga tidak ada yang memperhatikan,lagipula dia sudah sering buat onar dan tidak ada yang memperdulikan. Baekhyun yang hampir saja kehabisan udara langsung saja memukul dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan isyarat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan ciuman itu.

Baekhyun meraup udara dengan rakus sampai sampai Chanyeol merasa itu 'sangat' berlebihan 'apa dia tidak pernah berciuman?' batin Chanyeol dalam hati. 'brengsek dia merebut first kiss ku,keparat!' batin Baekhyun.

Sekarang Chanyeol mulai mendekat lagi dan Baekhyun waspada dengan pergerakan Chanyeol itu hanya bisa jaga jaga jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Yang melihat itu hanya bisa facepalm, dia menghisap saliva yang berada di dagu Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan turun ke perpotongan pundak dengan leher dan sialnya itu salah satu titik sensitif Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menjilat dan mengigit dengan lembut, Baekhyun berontak tetapi dengan sigap Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dan dia hanya bisa menjambaki rambut Chanyeol tanda keberontakan nya/? dan itu membuat Chanyeol salah mengartikan respon dari Baekhyun, dia berfikir Baekhyun menikmatinya.

Chanyeol semakin gencar membuat kissmark di mana mana dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara laknat/desahan yang membuat Chanyeol terangsang dan beberapa detik kemudian seisi kelas memperhatikan mereka lebih tepat ke Baekhyun karna sekarang mereka(Baekhyun-Chanyeol) bertindak pura pura mencatatat, mereka memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hehehe tadi aku tergigit serangga" Basa basi baekhyun, mereka mengalihkan pandangan nya lagi ke papan tulis dan mulai mencatat kembali karna sempat terganggu dengan suara aneh dari belakang.

"Sialan kau tiang_"

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol" Potong Chanyeol karna dia merasa di terganggu dengan sebutan 'tiang listrik'

"Terserah kau, apa apaan kau ini asal mencium seseorang Kau gila hah!?"

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, memang nya kau tidak pernah berciuman?" Kata Chanyeol.

'memang tidak pernah bodoh' batin Baekhyun.

"Apa jangan jangan benar, kau tidak pernah berciuman? Ya mana mungkin ada yang mau berciuman dengan kerdil begini" Kata Chanyeol dengan sombong.

"Sialan kau! Kenapa tadi kau mau mencium ku?"

Dengan sedikit gugup, Chanyeol befikir apa alasan yang tepat dan kenapa dia mencium kerdil ini? entah lah "tadi aku terpaksa karna kau berisik" Dusta Chanyeol, Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

GANTUNG BGT YA CERITANYA?apa gimana nih?oiya ini juga kaya semacam prolog gitu mungkin sampe chap 2 bakal pendek dan buat bikin aku semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan ff aneh ini apa gausah lanjut? tolong review yaa. Itu terserah kalian hehe,aku terima kok kritik saran kalian biar bisa memperbaiki diri hehehe dan hargai usaha aku dengan cara mereview, yaaa^^ Silent riders hargain para author ya


	2. Chapter 2

I want you call me baby

.

.

Author : Sanbaenim

Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : exo member

Genre : School life,Yaoi

Rated : T - M

(29 / 04 / 2015)

.

.

.

Ga suka yaoi

.

.

Gasuka cerita nya

.

.

Close aja okey

Are you ready? GO!

.

.

.

.

.

'terlihat menarik' gumam seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dua sejoli itu sedari tadi.

TRENGG TRENGG

"Ya pelajaran hari ini sampai disini, jangan lupa pelajari lagi yang tadi saya ajarkan. Mengerti?"

"Baik seongsaenim"

Setelah Kim Seongsaenim keluar, anak anak pun berbondong bondong untuk ke kantin karna sedari tadi perut mereka mengadakan konser besar besaran. Tetapi tidak berlaku dengan Baekhyun yang masih saja anteng dengan lamunan nya, entah lah dia sedang melamunkan apa.

"Baekhyun-ssi?"

"..."

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik baik saja?"

"..."

"Astaga, ada apa dengan mu Baekhyun-ssi" Kyungsoo yang merasa khawatir langsung saja menguncang bahu Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melamun saja 'apa jangan jangan dia kerasukan?' tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Wow mereka seperti orang yang aneh.

'Aku akan membenci mu, BYUN BAEKHYUN' gumam seseorang.

.

.

.

"Hey dude, ada apa?" Tanya seseorang yang berkulit tan.

"Muka mu semakin jelek jika seperti itu hyung"

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!"

"Ada apa dengan mu Yeol?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku sudah mencium seorang namja"

"MWO?" Kata ketiga namja itu.

"Apa kau gila hyung?" Ucap Jongin dan Sehun berbarengan.

"Kau sudah merubah orientasi seksual mu?" Tanya seseorang yang tingginya diatas rata rata, Kris.

"Diam! dan dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku"

"Okey dude, slow down jangan marah marah seperti itu, kau jadi mirip seperti yeoja yang ku pakai dan tidak ku bayar" Mendengar itu Sehun langsung menyikut perut Jongin.

"Diam lah Kim Kai" Ucap Kris dengan penuh nada penekanan.

"Okey okey"

"Tadi ada anak baru dikelas-"

"Dan kau mencium nya?"

"Shit! Dengar aku dulu hitam!"

"Okey maaf, ayo lanjutkan"

"Dia terlalu berisik dan hmm"

"Dan hmm? apa maksudmu idiot?" Ucap Kris galak karna sedari tadi si idiot Chanyeol menjelaskan sangat ambigu.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu kalian juga"

"Tidak hyung, beritahu saja penjaga sekolah yang tua itu!" Sedari tadi Sehun yang sabar menjadi tersulut juga emosi nya, apa apaan hyung nya yang satu ini!

"Bibir dia itu sangat menggoda, dan asal kalian tau aku membencinya!"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau menjadi membencinya? harusnya kau bersyukur!" Kali ini Jongin berucap dengan sedikit masuk akal.

"Apa kalian bisa bayangkan, bibir nya itu kissable, manis, menggoda aku seperti kecanduan oleh bibirnya! dan aku tidak mau menjadi GAY!"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan nya" Kali ini Sehun di toyor oleh Jongin karena tidak bisa di ajak serius. Hey kamjong apa kau pernah serius?

"Kau ini, tinggal bayangkan saja dengan santapan 'si Rusa kecil' mu itu"

"Kalian bisa diam tidak Oh Sehun,Kim Jongin?" Kali ini Kris sangat lelah mendengar suara mereka, rasa nya ingin sekali dia membuang mereka ke jurang.

"Jadi Yeol kita harus bagai mana?"

"Aku tidak tau Kris"

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberi sedikit pelajaran"

"Maksudmu Kai?

"Kau kencani saja dia hyung" Ucap Jongin kelewat santai tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, ekspresinya jauh dari kata santai.

"Hey Kamjong dia ingin membencinya bukan malah memacarinya" Ucap Kris yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin itu apa sebenarnya.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu aku Kris hyung, aku tidak sebodoh yang kau fikirkan hyung!"

"Oh ternyata kau sadar"

"Terserah kau, nah jadi kau kencani dia terus kau buat dia suka kepada mu,pacari dia dan kau tinggal kan dia. Jangan lupa sedikit main main hahahaha"

"Hey Jongin jika Chanyeol hyung masuk dalam perangkapnya sendiri bagaimana? kau ini bodoh ya" Ucap Sehun takut takut gagal rencana yang si hitam buat.

"Aku akan menjamin ini akan berhasil, jika gagal kalian boleh meminta apapun dari ku"

"Deal!" Kata Sehun dan Kris berbarengan. Kan lumayan apapun yang diinginkan secara gratis. Walaupun mereka golongan orang kaya kalo ada yang gratis kenapa tidak?

"Bagai mana Chanyeol?"

"Entah lah,aku tidak yakin"

"Sudah lah aku anggap deal, berarti kita akan melancarkan aksi ini kapan?" Tanya Jongin sang profokator.

"Lusa bagaimana?" Tanya si albino Sehun.

"Okey"

Tetapi sedari tadi Chanyeol tidak fokus dengan yang mereka obrolkan dan malah asik melamun, entah lah apa yang Chanyeol lamunkan hingga dia menyeringai secara tiba tiba seperti itu, menyeramkan.

"Hey apa dia sudah gila?" Tanya si kulit tan.

"Entahlah dia aneh" Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Dan hey Kris hyung mana?" Sehun hanya bisa menggidikan bahunya acuh dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Hey jangan tinggal aku dengan orang gila ini! Sehun tunggu aku!"

Ayo kita tinggal kan saja Chanyeol yang sedang menyeringai tidak jelas ini.

.

.

.

**The same place**

"Kyungsoo-ssi maaf kan aku tadi telah bersikap dingin kepada mu"

"Ah? Oh soal itu tidak apa-apa mungkin tadi kau kebawa emosi karna mencari kelas Baekhyun-ssi"

"Ahaha maaf ya sekali lagi Kyungsoo-ssi, aku jadi sedikit canggung"

"Tidak apa Baekhyun-ssi, oh iya Baekhyun-ssi apa kau baik baik saja duduk bersama teman mu itu?"

'Sial kenapa dia membahas tentang tiang listrik itu' gumam Baekhyun, raut wajah Baekhyun seketika menjadi berubah dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu.

'Pasti ada yang tidak beres' gumam Kyungsoo sambil memasang rawat wajah menyelidik.

"Baekhyun-ssi,apa terjadi sesuatu? kau bisa ceritakan kepada ku"

"Ah aku baik baik saja, iya aku baik baik saja haha" Kata Baekhyun ketawa canggung untuk menghilangkan gugup.

"Apa benar kau baik baik saja?"

"Iya Kyungsoo, dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel ssi"

"Baiklah Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo apa kau juga tinggal di asrama?"

"Baekhyun inikan sekolah khusus namja dan kita memang harus tinggal di asrama" Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajar kelewat datar.

'Ah pantas saja tidak ada yeoja yeoja yang berteriak histeris, pabboya kau Baek' mungkin jika ada yeoja juga tidak akan meneriaki mu Baek.

"Ah jinjja? eomma ku tidak menitip pesan apapun" 'Dan aku tidak menyadari sedari tadi tidak ada yeoja' Sambung nya dalam hati.

"Hah..kau kan murid baru, jadi kau tinggal di asrama nya mulai besok Baek"

"Okey gomawo Kyungsoo, bye aku duluan!"

"Hah kau ini Baek" gumam Kyungsoo.

**Skip time**

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah uri Baekhyunie sudah pulang~~" Sapa seorang yeoja baruh baya tetapi tetap cantik, sedang membaca majalah nya di ruang tamu. Segera bangkit dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Eomma, apa aku akan tinggal di asrama?"

"Iya, ada apa baby bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ah tidak, apa yang harus aku bawa?"

"Eomma sudah siapkan, cepat mandi dan...tunggu ada apa dengan bibir mu?" Nyonya Byun menatap anaknya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Uh?a-hh itu a-aku tadi makan yang pedas..."

"Makan yang pedas apa habis berciuman?" Ucap Nyonya Byun dengan seringai menggoda.

"Sudah lah eomma, aku cape byee!"

"Huh anak ini" gumam Nyonya Byun menatap ke punggung anak nya.

.

.

"Baekhyun bangun sayang, kau ingat hari ini kau harus urusi kepindahan mu ke asrama kan?"

"Hmmm"

"Ayo sayang bangun" Kata Nyonya Byun sambil mengecup pipi anaknya dengan gemas dan juga emm...brutal.

"Iya eomma, ugh hentikan eomma. Aku akan bangun"

"Cepat mandi, eomma tunggu di ruang makan untuk sarapan"

Setelah membangunkan Baekhyun, Nyonya Byun kembali ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Jika kau bertanya di mana Ayah Baekhyun, dia bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu di jepang dan akan segera pulang beberapa minggu lagi. Baekhyun sedang mengeliat diatas kasur dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sudah siap semua, Baekhyun beranjak turun ke ruang makan yang sudah ada Nyonya Byun menunggu nya. Acara sarapan itu hening sampai Nyonya Byun memecah keheningan tersebut

"Baekhyun, apa kau akan baik baik saja?"

"Iya eomma jangan khawatir,aku ini sudah besar"

"Iya kau sudah besar, aku merasa baru saja kemarin kau berumur tiga tahun"

"Eomma jangan seperti itu"

"Yasudah, ayo nanti kau akan telat sayang"

"Eomma jaga diri baik baik okey, aku akan merindukan mu"

"Eomma akan merindukanmu Baek, jaga diri baik baik juga. Jika terjadi sesuatu telfon eomma"

"Okey eomma, aku pergi dulu" Dan tidak lupa Baekhyun mencium ibunya.

"Jaga diri baik baik Baek!"

"Eomma juga!"

.

.

.

"Nomer kamarnya 92" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mencari dimana letak kamarnya. Baekhyun mendapat kunci ini hasil kerja kerasnya menghadapi kepala asrama yang cerewet minta ampun hufft menyusahkan batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih saja bergumam '92 92 92' beberapa kali layaknya seperti jimat yang sangat ampuh, dan sesekali dia juga bergumam 'kamar ku dimana aish' 'sialan' dan masih banyak umpatan lain nya. Setelah mencari dengan susah payah akhirnya dia menemukan kamar nya 'pantas saja sulit di temukan, ternyata paling ujung' tetapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya, tujuan utama nya adalah ke kasur untuk beristirahat sementara.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu dia mencoba membuka pintu itu barangkali tidak terkunci karna sudah ada orang di dalam, dan cklek ternyata benar tidak terkunci Kkaebsong!. Tidak peduli tas dan koper yang dia bawa berada di mana Baekhyun terlalu lelah dan istirahat. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika sedang ada seseorang di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

Maafin aku ya,ff nya berantakan soalnya aku perdana bikin ff mianhae^^ trs gimana chapter ini? Masih berantakan apa mendingan hehe. Oiya chap 3 kalian mau panjang apa pendek*kok ambigu* itu terserah kalian. Makasih yang sudah review,follow dan fav ff ini,karena kalian bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin. Kamshamida nde~~ review kalian berharga bagi ku,apapun bentuk nya^^ xoxo

Thanks for all review


	3. Chapter 3

I want you call me baby

.

.

Author : Sanbaenim

Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : exo member

Genre : School life,Yaoi

Rated : T - M

.

.

[Warning]

.

yaoi fanfict

.

.

Ga suka cerita?

.

.

Ga suka sama cast nya?

.

.

Close aja ya biar kita damai

.

.

LETS GO! (04 / 05 / 2015)

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru tersadar ternyata dia ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Teman macam apa mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menyeringai sendirian tidak jelas begitu di kantin? Memalukan. Dan hari itu dia nobatkan menjadi hari yang menurut nya paling sial

.

.

.

. Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika sedang ada seseorang di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol lebih memilih di asrama dari pada pulang kerumah atau ke apartemen nya karna hari ini libur, hey apa tidak ada aturan di asrama tersebut boleh pergi kesana kemari? Ya walaupun ada, apa pedulinya Chanyeol kan yang notabe nya anak gatau diri. Dia terus menggerutu tidak jelas dan jangan lupakan umpatan nya seperti 'sial' 'brengsek sekali mereka' wah wah Park Chanyeol sedang dalam mode 'ganas'. Dia seperti ini karna dia telah di goda habis habisan oleh sahabat nya saat mereka berolahraga ke luar asrama. Chanyeol sempat berpikir bahwa mereka itu terlihat seperti musuh bagi nya.

"Ah,aku harus mandi untuk menenangkan diri" Langsung saja Chanyeol melesat ke kamar mandi tanpa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui ada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu. Cklek pintu itu terbuka oleh seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun

Langsung saja tanpa basa basi Baekhyun tidur di tempat tidur entah punya siapa, siapa yang peduli jika sudah dalam keadaan begini? Dan Baekhyun sudah berada di alam mimpi dalam sekejap.

**30 Menit berlalu**

"Wah segarnya, aku ingin segera tidur" Ucap Chanyeol sembari keluar dari kamar mandi. Jangan lupakan dia hanya menggunakan handuk dari pinggang sampai lutut memperlihat kan dada yang bidang dan abs nya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut nya yang basah, damn jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya akan mati berdiri.

Seketika matanya memicing ke arah kasur. Hey apa itu? Ada sebuah gundukan di kasurnya, apa dia mendapat sebuah hadiah lottre? Yang benar saja dia tidak pernah ikut seperti itu. Seketika gundukan itu bergerak dan berhenti lagi. Dengan penasaran yang memuncak akhirnya di mengecek apa sebenarnya benda yang berada di kasurnya itu.

"Oh God" Gumam Chanyeol lirih, dia kaget bukan main dengan apa yang dia temukan di kasurnya. Seseorang dengan wajah imut tengah terlelap di atas kasur nya yang lebih parah nya dia teman sebangku Chanyeol! Catat **TEMAN SEBANGKU NYA!** Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai sambil menatap wajah damai itu. 'Aku semakin mudah mendapatkan mu Byun Baekhyun'

.

.

Setelah terlelap cukup lama Baekhyun akhirnya bangun dan mengeliat di atas 'kasur nya' merasa sudah tersadar sepenuh nya dia akhir nya bangun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju tas dan kopernya. Tetapi tunggu sebentar tas dan kopernya berada di mana?

"Tas dan kopermu sudah ku simpan di lemari" Suara itu, suara yang pernah Baekhyun dengar tetapi dia tidak yakin apa kah benar tebakan nya. Baekhyun berbalik ke arah belakang dan BINGGO

"KAU, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Ternyata benar tebakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol ya Park Chanyeol teman sebangku nya.

"Harus nya aku yang bertanya, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin,bersandar pada tembok dengan memasukan tangan nya ke saku celana jeans nya.

"Aku tinggal di kamar ini, dan sekarang kau jawab aku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ini kamar ku" Jawab Chanyeol santai.

"MWO? APA KAU BENCANDA?" Jerit Baekhyun berlebihan.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda Byun Baek? Tidak ada untung nya juga"

'Yatuhan apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa dunia menjadi begitu sempit seperti ini' Gumam Baekhyun frustasi.

"Kerjakan sesuatu sana jangan diam seperti itu saja, buatkan makan siang untuk kita"

"Apa apan kau?! Enak saja asal menyuruh seperti itu. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol memojok kanBaekhyun ke dinding dan menyeringai, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun bertanya tanya apakah ini sifat asli Chanyeol? Molla kita tidak tau.

"Ikuti saja apa yang aku suruh dan aku mau! Jika kau berani membantah dan menolak aku akan membuat mu tersiksa. Ingat itu BYUN BAEKHYUN" Bisik Chanyeol sembari menjilat dan menggigit cuping Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang kau suruh Park Chanyeol! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Oh jadi kau sudah berani melawan? Kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu sekarang juga Baekhyun-ssi? Dan jangan mengadu kepada siapapun, jika kau berani melakukan itu aku tak segan segan berperilaku tak wajar Byun" Baekhyun sudah berontak tetapi apa? Percuma dia dihimpit semakin keras ke dinding.

"Chanyeol-sshhi tolonghh hentikanhh hiks, jangan hiks" Sedari tadi Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Dia sudah tidak kuat dengan situasi ini.

"Cih apakah aku akan semudah itu melepaskan 'kelinci' buruanku ini" Tidak ini tidak sesuai rencana, ini harusnya mulai besok. Hey Chanyeol sadarkan dirimu.

"Kumohon shh Chanyeol-ssi henti—AKH" Tidak kumohon jangan seperti ini, Baekhyun kenapa kau menjadi lemah seperti ini eoh? Batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghisap dan menjilat leher Baekhyun tidak menggigit, karna belum saat nya jika dia melakukan itu secara gegabah akan hancur semuanya. Tetapi sekarang Chanyeol sudah hard, brengsek batin Chanyeol.

Secara tiba tiba Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan tangisan nya.

"Lupakan saja yang tadi terjadi dan cepat buatkan makan siang untuk kita" Dan Chanyeol melesat begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun.

'Ya tuhan, eomma maafkan aku'

.

.

Baekhyun sedari tadi sedang memotong daging dan sayuran tetapi pikiran dan tatapan nya kosong. Entahlah apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli apakah dia badboy apa tidaknya sungguh dia sudah tidak peduli. Yang diapedulikan adalah apakah dia sanggup berada di sekolah ini? Asrama ini? Dan bersaman Roommate nya Park Chanyeol?

Sedari tadi Baekhyun memotong daging dan tanpa sadar dia juga mengiris jari tengah nya. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu ' hey apa dia tidak merasa kesakitan?, aneh sekali dia' batin Chanyeol. Setelah sadar bahwa jarinya teriris Baekhyun meringis, hey kemana saja kau Byun.

Oh sekarang Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh, dia mengelap jari nya ke baju. Oh Byun ada apa dengan mu? . Sejujurnya Chanyeol kasihan, dia ingin menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengobatinya tetapi ego nya terlalu tinggi dan dia meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepengatahuan orang yang tadi dia perhatikan.

**Skip time**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin dan berpura pura tidak tau apa yang terjadi terhadap Baekhyun.

"Ah tadi aku bingung apa yang harus aku masak, maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi" Sekarang Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan makanan menuju meja makan.

"Dan ada apa dengan baju mu itu?"

"Ada apa dengan baju ku Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Noda darah di baju mu"

DEG

DEG

Sekarang Baekhyun harus apa jika sudah begini? Alasan apa lagi yang harus dia berikan, tanpa menyadari raut wajahnya sedikit panik. Tetapi Chanyeol menyadari itu.

"Jawab aku Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol jadi merasa aneh kenapa secepat ini perubahan sikap Baekhyun terhadap nya.

"I-itu mungkin darah daging yang aku potong terkena baju ku" Gugup ya Baekhyun sangat gugup sekarang.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mengangguk saat melihat tatapan mengintimidasi nya.

"Yasudah" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

'Syukurlah' Saat Baekhyun akan melesat dari tempat itu, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan nya.

"Mau kemana kau? Apakah aku menyuruh mu untuk pergi hah?" Chanyeol sekarang sudah marah terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"JAWAB AKU BAEKHYUN-SSI!" Chanyeol muak dengan Baekhyun saat ini, apa apaan ini kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa dia begitu lemah. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai 'kalau seperti ini aku lebih mudah mendapatkan nya' batin Chanyeol

"Kau saja dulu Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak lapar" Dalam sekali tarikan Baekhyun sudah ada di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah berani membantah ku, Baekhyun-ssi?" Kata Chanyeol seduktif mungkin, Baekhyun sudah menunduk sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Chanyeol-ssi" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit ragu. 'Ya tuhan, tolong aku' batin Baekhyun terus menerus.

"Tatap lawan bicara mu Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun sedikit kasar, dilihat sedekat ini Baekhyun terlihat cantik, tampan dan imut secara bersamaan. Oh god Chanyeol sudah hard lagi sekarang.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang keras di bawah nya, Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk bertanya itu apa. Dia tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. 'Ya tuhan kenapa aku mirip seorang bitch?' oke Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi ditatap dan berada di pangkuan Park Chanyeol ini.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ssi boleh kan kau le-lepaskan aku? dan ayo kita makan sebelum makanan nya dingin" Ucap Baekhyun hati hati.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol langsung melepaskan Baekhyun dari pangkuan nya. Wow aneh sekali kau Park.

Baekhyun menuju kursi yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol, mereka menikmati acara makan siang dengan hening. Setelah nya Chanyeol tiba tiba berhenti melakukan acara makan nya.

"Apa yang berada di soup ini?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba.

"Daging dan beberapa sayuran, Chanyeol-ssi" Jawab Baekhyun menunduk dan takut takut Chanyeol akan marah lagi.

"Oh" Chanyeol langsung saja melesat begitu saja. 'Apakah masakan ku tidak enak?' batin Baekhyun bertanya tanya. Jujur saja Baekhyun takut menatap Chanyeol saat ini entah kenapa dia menyesal telah mencari ulah ke Chanyeol pas pertama dia datang ke sekolah ini. 'Apakah aku akan menjadi namja lemah karna ulah Park Chanyeol?' gumam Baekhyun lirih.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menuju kamar Jongin, dia meminta Jongin, Sehun, Kris untuk berkumpul. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Jongin dan langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Sehun, Kris, Jongin sudah berada di dalam, sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Sehun to the point.

"Tumben sekali sekali kau meminta berkumpul di kamar kamar" Sekarang kris yang bertanya.

"Aku terlalu malas berjalan ke sana" Ini hanya alibi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya mereka ber empat memiliki sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas di asrama ini, jika dilihat dari luar sangat menyeramkan lorong nya gelap dan juga sepi. Jangan lupakan jika ada yang berani ke sana siap siap saja hanya bertinggalkan nama.

"Yasudah, ada apa sebenarnya?" Ucap Jongin tiba tiba datang dari arah dapur membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan juga vodka. Hey kenapa ada vodka di dalam asrama? Jika kalian bertanya itu aku akan jelaskan, mereka itu anak penyumbang terbesar di asrama ini jadi mereka memiliki 'keistimewaan'.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, dan Jongin aku tidak mau mabuk" Ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Wow hyung apakah kau sungguh sungguh tidak ingin ini?" Tanya kai meyakinkan.

"Iya, Kim Jongin!" Okey disini Chanyeol ingin bercerita bukan nya marah marah.

"Ya sudah" Ucapan final kai dan menganti dengan orange juice.

"Ayo hyung cepat cerita, tidak usah bertele tele" Kata Sehun dengan poker face andalan nya.

"Jadi aku mempunyai Roommate sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol santai, dan mereka pun tetap menyimak.

"Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun dan hampir saja aku setubuhi" Dengan santai Chanyeol mengucapkan itu sambil meminum orange juice nya.

"Wow kau hebat Chanyeol" Komentar Kris.

"Gila kau hyung, kita mulai besok apa kau lupa?" Ucap Jongin tak percaya.

"Aku tidak lupakan itu, hanya saja bermain main sebentar tak apa kan?" Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

Sedari tadi Sehun hanya diam tiba tiba dia ber suara "Hati hati hyung nanti jika kau yang masuk perangkap sediri"

"Ya ya ya, aku tau kau sudah mengucapkan nya Sehun" Ucap Chanyeol mulai jengah.

"Dia memiliki aura tersendiri Chanyeol hyung, aku takut kau terjebak auranya" Sekarang Sehun sudah memperlihatkan mimik muka yang serius.

"Sekarang kau ingin aku bagaimana Oh Sehun" Tanya Chanyeol mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Jangan terlalu menyiksanya atau kau membenci Baekhyun berlebihan, itu bisa membuat mu bergantung kepada nya Park Chanyeol" Ucap Sehun santai tetapi tajam.

Sekarang Kris dan juga Jongin tak berkutik sedikitpun, mereka tau jika mereka membela salah satu dari mereka akan berdampakan fatal. Chanyeol dan Sehun itu sangat dekat di banding yang lain, Chanyeol sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai dongsaeng sendiri dan juga sebalik nya. Jika hal seperti ini terjadi itu berarti mereka saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

"Akan aku usahakan Oh Sehun" Nada suara Chanyeol menurun dan juga dia menunduk.

"Kau yakin Chanyeol?" Kris bertanya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sesungguh nya aku tidak yakin, kau tau aku merasa senang jika melihat Baekhyun lemah. Entahlah seperti kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi ku" Ucap Chanyeol masih menunduk, tanpa ada yang sadar dia menyeringai.

"Kami sudah memberi tau mu hyung, walau hanya Sehun yang berbicara. Jadi jika kau membutuhkan kami, kami selalu ada untuk mu hyung" Sekarang Jongin berbicara layaknya dia penasehat.

"Cih, sejak kapan kau jadi sok bijak begini Kim Jongin?" Sindir Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku melihat kata kata itu dari internet hehe" Cengir Jongin kikuk.

"Yak kau Jongin" Setelah memukuli Jongin mereka langsung tertawa seperti masalah tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ya sudah sekarang aku mau kembali ke kamar ku" Pamit Chanyeol.

"Hati hati hyung" Ucap Sehun memperingati.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana aku udah nepatin janji belum chap 3 rada panjang? Ceritanya aneh? Penasaran ga? Oiya aku sengaja buat perubahan sikap Baekhyun cepat yaa nanti kalian tau kok. Makasih yang udah review dengan susah payah fav/follow^^ aku butuh bgt review ya makasih

Thanks for: Krasivyybaek, Melefulie, oasana, Guest, yeollo, neli amelia, none, ffa, Kevin21


	4. Chapter 4

I want you call me baby

.

.

Main cast : Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : exo member

Genre : School life,Yaoi

Rated : T - M

.

.

[Warning]

.

Yaoi fanfict

.

.

Chanbaek fanfict

.

.

Are you Ready?GO!

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai di lorong tanpa mempedulikan pemuda yang sedang bercumpu di pojokan. Well itu sudah biasa terjadi bahkan dia sering melakukan nya, lucu sekali kan. Chanyeol mulai mengutuk kenapa kamar nya berada di paling ujung lorong? Menyulitkan sekali batin Chanyeol. Setelah Chanyeol merasa sudah dekat dengan kamar nya secara tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menarik nya.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan ku sebenarnya?" Baekhyun mulai bermonolog ria. Dia sangat merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa sikap nya seperti ini? Memikirkan itu Baekhyun mengacak rambut nya frustasi bahkan ini belum genap satu harinya bersama Roommate nya. Bayangkan saja jika selama kurang lebih dua tahun bersama Rommmate nya Park Chanyeol bagaimana keadaan nya nanti? Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mandi sekedar membasuh muka nya untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin memukul orang yang seenak jidat nya menarik nya itu, tetapi dia urungkan karna dia kenal siapa orang itu.

"Noona? Kenapa berada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, seingat nya dia tidak memiliki janji sebelum nya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku di sini Yeollie? Apa kau tidak senang aku berada di sini?" Bisik Sandara tepat di telinga Chanyeol sesekali menjilati cuping Chanyeol.

"Tidak bukan begitu Noona, aku hanya sedikit terkejut dan kau menggoda ku?" Ucap Chanyeol penuh seringai kan lumayan juga dapat memuaskan hasrat nya ini. Dan sekarang Chanyeol sedang berciuman dengan di penuhi nafsu, keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman itu saling menuangkan emosi mereka masih masih. Tangan Chanyeol sekarang tidak tinggal diam tangan nya mulai meraba dada yeoja itu dan saat itu juga mereka mulai mendesah satu sama lain.

.

.

Baekhyun sedari tadi memainkan Smartphone nya membuka akun sosial media nya, sangat membosan kan dan melirik jam yang berada di Smartphone nya menandakan sudah pukul 09:37 malam. Dan sejak saat selesai makan siang sampai sekarang Chanyeol belum juga kembali. 'Hey kenapa aku memperdulikan Chanyeol?' Baekhyun mulai bergelut dengan pemikiran nya, setelah cukup lama bergelut dengan pikiran nya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menuju alam mimpi dia mendengar suara gebrakan dari pintu kamarnya.

DUAKK

DUAKK

DUAKK

"HEY BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA BODOH!"

Cklek pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dengan muka yang sudah terlihat kelelahan. Lihatlah penampilan Chanyeol saat ini, pakaian nya yang berantakan, mukannya yang lemas dan tatapan tajam tetapi sayu, rambut acak acakan yang seperti di jambak seseorang dan jangan lupakan bau aneh yang bercampur parfum yeoja. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Lama sekali sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu Baekhyun! Apa kau tuli?"

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sudah ingin tertidur" Baekhyun sudah mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Chanyeol karna melihat tatapan tajam nya yang mengerikan.

"Itu bukan urusan ku! cepat minggir kau mengganggu jalan ku!" Saat itu juga Baekhyun menyingkir dan menunduk takut takut jika dia menatap Chanyeol saat ini akan membuat nya ngamuk kembali. Saat itu Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi nya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. "Apakah aku sanggup menjadi Room Mate mu Park Chanyeol?" Entah Baekhyun bertanya pada siapa.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri sekarang Chanyeol terlihat lebih segar. Sungguh dia merasa lelah dengan 'aktivitas' panas nya dengan Dara noona dan dia di buat mabuk kepayang.

KRUYUKK

"Sialan, apa masih ada makanan malam malam begini?" Chanyeol mulai bermonolog. Tidak banyak kata Chanyeol langsung menuju ke dapur dan menemukan nasi goreng kimchi. 'Ya Tuhan terima kasih' batin Chanyeol. Langsung saja Chanyeol memakan nasi goreng itu tanpa ba bi bu. Saat nasi goreng itu hampir habis tiba tiba dia menghentikan acara makan nya. "Apa Baekhyun yang membuat ini? Apa dia masih memikirkan ku?" gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah menghabiskan makan nya dia menuju kamarnya untuk menanyakan itu kepada Baekhyun, sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka Chanyeol membuka pintu nya dengan hati-hati takut jika Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Saat Chanyeol memasuki kamar dia melihat Baekhyun sudah terlelap di sebelah kasur nya. Setelah dia mematikan lampu kamar tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pun menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

.

KRINGGG

KRINGGG

KRINGGG

"eunghh" Baekhyun terbangun karna terganggu dengan bunyi jam weaker nya. Dia mengeliat sebentar dan mengerjapkan matanya. Gelap, kamarnya gelap setelah kesadaran nya sudah terkumpul ia berjalan dengan gontai ke arah saklar lampu. Saat lampu nya menyala Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk dan dia merasa kaki nya sudah seperti jelly saat ini.

Baekhyun seperti ini karena sekarang Park Chanyeol tertidur pulas dengan _topless_ atau telanjang dada. Terlihat jelas bagai mana lekuk tubuh Chanyeol sekarang, dada nya yang bidang jangan lupakan abs nya yang sempurna. 'Ya Tuhan apa aku bisa memiliki tubuh sempurna seperti itu?' batin Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tubuh Chanyeol. Setelah sadar ada pergerakan kecil dari Chanyeol Baekhyun pun langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi tanda memperhatikan jika Chanyeol menyeringai sedari tadi.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah terjaga sebelum Baekhyun dan memperhatikan wajah di depan nya yang damai terlelap itu. Saat dia melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun Chanyeol pun pura pura terlelap. "eunghh" suara Baekhyun saat mengeliat, membuat Chanyeol gemas tapi sayang Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Munafik sekali.

Pada saat itu lampu kamar tiba tiba menyala lalu Chanyeol merasa jika tidak ada pergerakan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka kelopak matanya sedikit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, BINGGO.

Baekhyun sedang melihat tubuh nya yang sexy dan atletisnya, Chanyeol pun berpura pura menunjukan tanda tanda ingin terbangun dan Baekhyun langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi, saat melihat itu Chanyeol menunjukan seringai kemenangan nya.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dia sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah saat Baekhyun ingin mengambil tas nya di dalam kamar terpaksa terhenti karena ketukan pintu.

"Siapa pagi pagi yang datang kesini?!" Gerutu Baekhyun

"Sebentar" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eh Kyungsoo ada apa?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit heran, kenapa datang kesini sepagi ini?

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ah tentu saja aku mau"Jawab Baekhyun antusias, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil.

"Aku mau mengambil tas dulu ya Kyung, tunggu aku" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menuju kamar nya, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun datang dan sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Ayo berangkat" Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo

.

Setelah mereka sudah menahan rasa kantuk dan lapar karena Kim seongsaenim yang seperti mendongeng tanpa henti akhirnya bel kemerdekaan –istirahat- berbunyi, tak sedikit siswa yang bersorak kegirangan. Tetapi beda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol sedari tadi diam seperti patung pajangan tanpa sadar Baekhyun bergidik ngeri tak ingin mengusik teman nya ini.

"Baekhyun ayo ke kantin" Ucap Kyungsoo membuyarkan segala lamunan nya.

"Ayo" Ucap Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk nya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lets play"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk mengisi perutnya yang demo minta makan, tanpa sadar sedari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

"Baek kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Jus stroberi dan nasi goreng kimchi" Ucap Baekhyun berbinar

"Yasudah tunggu disini okey" Setelah berkata seperti itu Kyungsoo langsung pergi memesan makanan.

"Jongin apa kau membawa obat nya?" Tanya Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seringai nya.

"Nih, jangan terlalu banyak okey, ini menakutkan jika berlebihan" Ucap Jongin.

Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju tempat Kyungsoo memesan makanan tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jongin dan bagusnya lagi Kyungsoo melenggang ke tempat lain.

"Ahjumma tolong kasih ini di nasi goreng kimchi itu, ini suplemen teman saya demam tapi dia tidak ingin minum obat" Ucap Chanyeol mengada ngada

"Ah baiklah" Jawab ahjumma tersenyum tanpa menaruh curiga pada obat tersebut.

"Terimakasih ahjumma" Ucap Chanyeol langsung pergi ke tempat Jongin dan yang lain berada.

"Kita lihat apa yang terjadi" Seringai tak pernah luput dari bibir Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo sudah membawa makanan yang sedari tadi ia pesan, tanpa menaruh curiga apapun pada makanan yang dia bawa.

"Baek ini pesanan mu" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau membeli apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Pasta dan bubble tea" Ucap Kyungsoo mulai menyantap makanan nya.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap Baekhyun memakan nasi goreng kimchi nya dengan lahap, tanpa di sadarinya ada seseorag yang menyeringai lebar.

"Chanyeol kau tidak menggunakan dosis yang berlebihan kan?" Tanya Jongin wanti wanti

"Aku tidak tau, bukan aku yang menuangkan nya" Jawab Chanyeol acuh

Jongin yang mendengar jawaban ambigu mulai memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak "Siapa yang memberikan nya? Dan kau memberitahu harus berapa banyak bubuk obat itu?"

Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan Jongin yang banyak tanya "Kau kenapa sih Jongin hitam? Yang memberikan nya ahjumma penjual nasi goreng kimchi dan aku tidak tau berapa yang harus di pakai jadi aku memberikan nya semua"

"APA KAU BODOH APA BAGAIMANA? SETENGAH BUBUK SAJA BISA MEMBUAT DIA SESAK NAFAS, PANAS LUARBIASA,KAKU DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MELANJUTKAN EFEK DARI OBAT ITU, KAU KEJAM AKU TIDAK TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI" Teriakan Jongin sukses membuat dia menjadi sumber perhatian kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang acuh.

Baekhyun merasa suhu di ruangan ini semakin panas, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya terutama pelipis. Baekhyun percaya nasi goreng yang dia makan tidak teralu pedas tetapi kenapa dia berkeringat seperti ini.

"Oh god, lihat lah dia yeol" Seru Jongin menguncang tubuh Chanyeol karena terlalu panik.

"Baek apa sepedas itu nasi goreng nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir dengan ke adaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Huh? Tidak kyung, a-aku ingin p-ergi dulu, bye!" Ucap Baekhyun berlari dari daerah kantin, tujuan nya sekarang hanya ke asrama.

BRAK

"Ahhh kenapahh inihh?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan ke adaan yang sungguh berantakan.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba mengambil segelas air tiba tiba dia jatuh terduduk, dia tidak mengerti dengan ke adaan nya sekarang. Tenggorokan nya panas dan juga kering, dia lemas bukan main, keringat yang membanjiri tubuh nya, sesak pada pernafasan nya dan sekarang kejantanan nya berdenyut sakit. ' Apakah aku akan mati? Apakah ini rasanya sekarat?' Racau Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Engg to-longhhh shh" Ucap Baekhyun sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara

Tiba tiba saja Chanyeol datang, dan posisinya tepat berada di depan Baekhyun dengan memandang heran ke arah nya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol berpura pura tidak tau.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dia sudah tidak sanggup berbicara. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan Baekhyun memperhatikan Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah, saat Chanyeol semakin mendekat Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Chanyeol tau jika seseorang dalam keadaan seperti ini jika melakukan skinship rasa panas pada tubuh sedikit menghilang, dan Chanyeol ingin mencoba nya untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Anghhh" Desah Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan nya pada leher Baekhyun.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan berpura puraan nya.

"Ak-akuhh tidakhh tau Chanhh" Jawab Baekhyun mati matian, dan sialnya Chanyeol sedikit hard saat mendengar Baekhyun mendesah namanya.

"S-sesak sekalihh kumohonhs bantuhh akuhh" Ucap Baekhyun susah payah sambil berlutut di depan Chanyeol, tak lupa tangan nya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Tenggorokan ku panashh dan keringh Chanhhss"

Chanyeol yang melihat ini sedikit iba, pasalnya dia tidak tau jika akan seperti ini tetapi sisi devilnya mengatakan jika dia puas telah melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Satu satu nya cara menghilangkan penderitaan mu ini dengan cara-"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedekapan nya dan membisikan sesuatu yang mampu membuat Baekhyun menegang.

"_Kita bersetubuh hanya itu yang ku tahu"_

_._

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Tidak akan jika bukan dengan orang yang dia cintai, cukup dia di lecehkan dengan pria yang di depan nya ini, dia tidak akan mau lagi kena tipu bulus bajingan ini.

"A-aku tidakshh mau, biarkan sa-ja aku b-begini" Baekhyun sudah meringis menahan rasa yang meledak ledak dari tubuhnya ini.

Bukan Chanyeol jika dia melepaskan tangkapan nya begitu saja, Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan meraup rakus bibir tipis Baekhyun seakan tidak ada hari besok, terus seperti itu sampai sampai tangan Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"KUMOHON LEPASHHH" Teriak Baekhyun murka, mendengar itu Chanyeol reflek melepasan Baekhyun dia melihat jelas pancaran penuh emosi dan juga kesakitan yang mendalam.

Baekhyun dengan sisa tenaga nya berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan kencang, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat Baekhyun menyunggingkan seringai nya.

'Kau masih saja gengsi dengan keadaan yang membuat mu merasa sekarat seperti itu Baekhyun, kau pasti akan keluar dan mengemis ngemis meminta di setubuhi' Pikir Chanyeol tak luput dari seringai dengan perlahan Chanyeol melangkah ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuk nya pelan

"Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah menawari mu dengan suka rela untuk menolong mu tetapi kau menolak itu" Ucap Chanyeol sangat ketara dengan nada yang meremehan tetapi tidak ada respon dari seseorang yang berada di dalam nya

"Jangan sampai aku berubah pikiran sayang, aku tidak ingin melihat mu mengemis untuk di setubuhi tetapi jika kau tidak mau aku senang melihat mu begitu" Chanyeol terkekeh pada akhir kalimat.

"PERGI KAU BRENGSEK" Teriak Baekhyun marah karena sedari tadi mendengar ucapan kurang ajar Chanyeol

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kapan kau akan bertahan di dalam sayang" Ujar Chanyeol yakin dan percaya diri akan pemikiran nya tadi, Chanyeol pun melenggang menuju sofa dekat kamar mandi

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo minal aizin yaa! Udah lama bgt ya aku ga update update hehe maaf soalnya sibuk sibuk sibuk nih klo lagi ada waktu luang aku nya males *peace* ah ya niat aku ff ini dan insya allah ff yang lain juga mau aku cepet tuntasin karna aku tahun ini UN *cie* jadi harus fokus, okey makasih sudah menunggu semoga kalian puas dan jangan lupa Review,Fav dan Follow! makasih!

Maaf klo banyak typo aku males edit nya hehe

xoxo


End file.
